Taman Hiburan
by rasyalleva
Summary: "Ayo bersenang-senang," celetuk Asano tiba-tiba. Five Virtuosos pergi ke taman hiburan. Dan asal tahu saja, itu adalah ide buruk.


Assassination Classroom and all identifiable characters are owned by Yūsei Matsui.

The author does not earn profit from the story, also no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 **"Ayo bersenang-senang," celetuk Asano tiba-tiba. Five Virtuosos pergi ke taman hiburan. Dan asal tahu saja, itu adalah ide buruk.**

 **taman hiburan © kaoru ishinomori**

.

* * *

.

"Ayo bersenang-senang."

Mendengar kalimat itu, mereka berempat serempak mengangkat kepala. Hanya ada mereka berlima yang ada di kelas 3-A ini, dan mereka sedang terlena dalam buku pelajaran favorit mereka masing-masing dalam keheningan berkepanjangan. Asano sejak tadi membolak-balikkan halaman buku paket matematika kelas 2 SMA. Bosan. Mungkin ia besok akan membaca modul kuliah saja.

Tiba-tiba, terlintaslah kalimat itu, membuatnya menyeletuk tiba-tiba dan menyita perhatian empat rekan Five Virtuosos-nya.

"Ayo," Koyama berkata saja, tetapi ia bahkan tidak menatap pada Asano. Ia masih menatap buku yang terbentang di hadapannya, kembali tenggelam dalam materi-materi Fisika untuk ujian kenaikan kelas tingkat SMA.

Ren menutup bukunya. "Jadi, kita pakai arti yang seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin yang menjadi ciri khas. Ia menatap Asano dengan mata _almond_ -nya. Daritadi ia membaca kamus bahasa Jepang edisi terbaru, dan dia sudah hapal bagaimana pengucapan dan tiap arti katanya di kamus tersebut. "Arti 'bersenang-senang' dalam hal sebenarnya, atau—"

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin," Seo memotong dengan seenaknya. " _I mean_ , _like_ , 'bersenang-senang dalam arti sebenarnya' itu nggak—"

Tiba-tiba Asano berdiri, kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dengan cepat. Secepat ia kemudian menunjukkan apa yang dipegangnya. Lima kertas. Seperti memegang lima kartu remi yang disusun sedemikian rupa dengan rapi dan membentuk lengkungan parabola.

Oh. Tapi itu bukan kartu remi. Itu—

"Tiket ke taman hiburan?" Araki yang sejak tadi belum berbicara, akhirnya menyemburkan juga kalimatnya keluar. Selain menghapal sepak terjang kemerdekaan tiap negara di dunia, ia juga tahu detail sepak terjang tiap orang yang dia kenal. Dan Asano, sejauh yang Araki kenal, belum pernah mengajak siapapun pergi ke suatu tempat. Apalagi, ke taman hiburan.

Ren mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ke taman hiburan? Asano? Mereka? Sejak kapan? Ibarat ada gurita berwarna kuning mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka dan mengaku penghancur bulan saja. (Jangan katakan Ren bahwa yang ia ibaratkan itu sebenarnya suatu realita).

"Memang, tapi bukan," Asano meluruskan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap lima tiket itu, diikuti pandangan empat pasang mata rekan-rekannya. Kemudian merapalkan suatu mantera di telinga mereka, namun itu sebenarnya bukan mantera.

.

.

"Lengkungan parabola ini. Tiga-X-pangkat-empat ditambah dua-X-pangkat-tiga ditambah tiga-X-pangkat-dua dikurangi tujuh-X ditambah enam. Pendekatan sukubanyak berderajat tiga."

.

.

Mereka memandang Asano dengan tampang horror yang seolah mengatakan:

 _Jangan coba-coba pamer bakat di depan orang yang tidak punya._

.

.

Entah bagaimana, mereka berlima sepakat juga untuk mendatangi taman hiburan ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai pendinginan kepala karena setiap hari mereka selalu berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran tingkat tinggi.

.

.

Atau sebagai ajang pamer pengetahuan.

.

.

"Pintu masuknya, tuh." Asano tiba-tiba angkat bicara setelah mereka berlima terdiam lama di perjalanan.

Semua sedang berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing—mengenai kebijakan keputusan mereka tepat atau tidak untuk sepakat ke taman hiburan—ketika mendengar celetukan Asano. Serempak, mereka mengangkat kepala. Pintu masuk taman hiburan menyambut di hadapan mereka.

"Parabolanya. Tiga-X-dua ditambah lima-X dikurangi dua. Pendekatan polinom berderajat dua."

Yang lainnya mengerang, melirik Ren. Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak peka.

Dari mereka, Ren yang paling dekat dengan Asano—terbukti karena Asano memanggil dirinya menggunakan nama depan—dan Ren yang selalu mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas Asano. Ya, Asano itu cerewet kalau membicarakan matematika. Coba saja tanggapi dengan kalimat semacam, "Kok bisa?" maka Asano akan menyerangmu dengan teorema-tingkat-akut yang membuat kamu menarik kesimpulan bahwa sebaiknya kamu tidak dilahirkan di dunia.

.

.

Mereka tidak perlu mengantre, mereka sudah punya tiketnya. Mereka hanya perlu memberi tiketnya dan masuk, tidak perlu susah payah antre di loket yang ada di depan mereka, yang sekarang penuh sesak oleh para orangtua yang berusaha mendapat tiket taman hiburan lebih dulu.

"Setelah masuk, kita akan berpencar, _or how_?" Seo menoleh entah pada siapa.

"Jangan asal jalan-jalan tanpa menentukan akan ke mana," Araki membenarkan kacamatanya yang entah kenapa selalu merosot. "Itulah yang selalu menjadi faktor perselisihan antar negara. Selalu ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan damai antar kedua belah pihak. Mereka tidak memikirkan tentang penderitaan dan betapa banyaknya waktu yang terbuang secara sia-sia. Setidaknya, untuk menghindari pembuangan waktu, kita harus punya arah dan tujuan. Sebaiknya ada kertas, supaya kita menulis daftar urut wahana apa yang akan kita datangi, dan ditandatangani oleh kita berlima demi kebaikan bersama."

.

.

Memang, sih, Araki tidak bermaksud pamer pengetahuan—Asano juga sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk itu. Hanya saja, kalau dari sananya memang mempelajari kategori ilmu pengetahuan sampai terlarut-larut, kesannya, kan, seperti sedang presentasi formal saja.

Semuanya menatap satu sama lain, menyatukan pikiran mereka.

 _Memangnya petisi politik internasional apa._

.

.

"Oke," tak disangka, Ren menurut. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan campurannya—ia terbiasa selalu membawa buku seperti itu ke dalam tasnya sejak ia dilantik menjadi sekretaris OSIS. Diambilnya bolpoin. "Itu ide bagus. Kita harus bersatu-padu untuk hal ini."

"Bersatu-padu..." Asano mengingat-ingat kosa kata itu. "Kalau diumpamakan, bersatu-padu itu seperti... kita adalah X yang dijumlahkan menjadi lima-X?"

.

.

Terserah.

.

.

"Punya rasa ketergantungan, mungkin?" Araki menyimpulkan. "Tahu, kan, Dokuritsu Junbi Cosakai? Karena jatuhnya Pulau Okinawa, maka Kabinet Koiso mengalami kejatuhan dan diganti dengan Kabinet Suzuki? Padahal, Koiso punya tanggungjawab mengemban Dokuritsu Junbi Cosakai. Karena mengingat saat itu posisi Jepang tidak membaik, dan juga punya rasa tanggungjawab, Suzuki mau bertanggungjawab atas organisasi yang disebut sebagai 'Koiso no Yakusoku—Janji Koiso' itu. Kupikir, karena mereka berdua masih ingin Jepang bersatu-padu."

.

.

Terserah. (2)

Ren nyaris mematahkan pensilnya, ketika—

.

.

"Asano."

Ada panggilan. Semua menoleh.

Menatap Seo yang membalas dengan mata _dark-almond_ -nya. Seo adalah tipikal orang yang pendiam namun bertabiat buruk dan seenaknya—dan kenyataan bahwa bahasa Inggrisnya bagus itu menyebalkan—sehingga memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah memanggil nama Asano itu adalah hal yang sebaiknya tidak pernah Ren bayangkan akan terjadi.

"Apa?" Asano menyahut seadanya.

"Itu tadi.. _aljabar_?"

.

.

Hah?

Sejak kapan Seo mengetahui kata itu?

.

.

"Apa?" Asano meninggikan nada suaranya.

" _Well,_ " Seo berkacak pinggang. "Baru-baru ini ada buku Arab yang diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Inggris. Karya Al-Khawaritzmi, pada tahun 820 Masehi. Judulnya _Completion Method of Algebraic Equations_ —buku tentang metode penyelesaian persamaan aljabar."

.

.

Ren menoleh, gerakannya lambat-lambat, tatapannya horror.

"...Kamu baca buku **begituan**?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Semua buku berbahasa Inggris di Jepang kuba—" Seo menatap Ren dengan tatapan menantang, tetapi melihat gelagat Ren yang sepertinya akan menelannya hidup-hidup, ia langsung menarik diri. Ia memang pintar berkelahi, tapi bukannya seperti Ren yang pintar membunuh hanya dengan sorot mata. "—Eh. EHM. KORA-KORA, _ANYONE_?"

.

.

Kora-kora. Wahana sederhana yang bentuknya seperti perahu itu, ya.

Semua berpandangan.

Eh?

Ada yang kurang.

.

.

Semua menatap ke arah Koyama yang sejak tadi tidak angkat suara.

Ia sibuk dengan televisi yang dipasang di atas lemari atas loket. Pertandingan bisbol. Kebanyakan orang yang masih berdesakan, selagi menunggu, mereka bisa sambil menengadahkan kepala menatap pertandingan yang disiarkan langsung itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan satu napas.

"Berat bola dua ratus gram kecepatannya seratus meter per detik relatif waktu lamanya bola dengan tongkat pemukul bersentuhan nol koma dua detik PUKUL BISBOLNYA DENGAN GAYA DUA PULUH NEWTON BIAR HOMERUN!"

.

.

Krik.

.

.

Suasana di loket seketika hening, para orangtua yang sibuk berdesakan menoleh ke belakang mereka, menatap Koyama yang menggebu-gebu mengatakan kalimat yang entah penting entah tidak—kalau dilihat-lihat, sih, tidak penting—dan dengan ekspresi bersemangat yang sangat... tidak jelas.

Memang, sih, itu perhitungan yang sangat cepat dan tepat mengingat Koyama hanya mengobservasi lewat televisi, tapi itu, kan, kelewatan. Sekarang semua memandang siswa yang rambutnya gondrong berantakan ala profesor laboratorium itu seolah menatap alien.

.

.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan diri kita merasa malu sampai seperti ini," Asano cepat berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan menyerahkan lima tiket di tangannya. "Ren, seret Koyama."

.

.

Mereka berada tepat di depan wahana kora-kora sekarang.

Mabuk. Mereka semua pasti mabuk. Tidak ada di antara mereka berlima yang mempunyai jiwa ketahanan terhadap wahana penuh dengan aksi disko yang mengocok lambung.

Asano menoleh pada penjaga kora-kora. "Ini untuk kami berlima, jangan biarkan seorangpun selain kami ikut naik," katanya dengan tandas.

"Tapi—" penjaga itu gelagapan, sampai Asano membungkam mulutnya dengan uang.

Tempat terdepan, tempat terdepan. Ia tidak akan paling mabuk apabila ia percaya demikian. Ia bisa percaya diri apabila ia mendapat posisi terdepan. Karena itulah, Asano memilih tempat paling ujung.

Araki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tempat paling depan itu tidak mutlak!" katanya dengan lantang, membuat Asano yang sudah berada di bibir kora-kora menoleh juga kepada siswa yang mendapat peringkat di bawahnya dalam ujian tengah semester. "Wahana ini akan maju-mundur, bukan bolak-balik. Aku yang akan berada di paling depan ketika kamu berada di paling belakang!"

Asano tersadar.

Benar juga. Ada saatnya di mana ujung yang ia duduki menjadi ujung paling belakang.

Ren duduk di belakangnya. "Jangan coba-coba pindah tempat duduk," katanya cepat, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Asano—dan memang itu yang dipikirkan Asano. "Araki dan Seo di ujung yang lainnya, dan Koyama memilih duduk di tengah. Siapapun punya peluang untuk tidak mabuk—" tiba-tiba Ren berhenti bicara, tersadar. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap ke arah Koyama cepat.

Asano menatapnya. "Ren, kamu—"

"Aku akan di tengah." Ren berseru tiba-tiba, ketika mesin kora-kora mulai dinyalakan. Cepat ia bergegas berdiri dan melompati bangku demi bangku, sampai di tengah sejajar dengan Koyama.

"Ren!" Asano berseru, tapi sudah terlambat. Oke. Biarlah. Tidak ada Ren, tidak ada yang mencegahnya. Begitu perahu dalam wahana kora-kora itu menukik, Asano tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lambungnya bergemuruh, namun kepercayaan dirinya melambung. Selama ia di depan, ia tidak akan mabuk, karena rasa mabuknya tenggelam oleh rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan mabuk—

Perahu itu mulai menukik ke sisi satunya.

Asano menggeritkan gigi. Sialan.

Tidak boleh.

Asano buru-buru berdiri, dan melompati tiap bangku, menuju bangku Araki dan Seo di ujung yang satunya.

"Asano—kembali, tidak, Asano!" Ren mencoba menghentikannya, namun Asano tidak bisa dicegah—dan Ren juga tidak mau susah payah mengejar—ia bisa jatuh. Di bawah, petugas kora-kora sudah panik bukan main dan mencoba meneriaki Asano supaya memakai kembali pengaman yang ada di setiap kursi.

"Hihi, kini aku berada di terdepan—" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Araki merasa bahunya dipaksa mundur.

"Tidak lagi!" Asano terengah-engah. "Aku yang akan selalu di depan!"

"Asano, dari mana kamu—hei!" Araki memandang Asano ngeri, membayangkan sejak tadi Asano melompati bangku demi bangku selama perahu ini berayun dengan kecepatan sekilat ini. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kamu begitu inginnya—"

"Bicaranya nanti saja!" Asano buru-buru kembali ke bangkunya ketika perahu itu mencapai puncak tertinggi di mana posisi koordinat X dan Y mencapai titik terjauh—entah apa maksudnya. Ia kembali lagi, melompati bangku demi bangku, diikuti pandangan ternganga Araki yang masih terpatri di bangkunya, tidak bisa bergerak karena fitur pengaman—yang sebenarnya bisa dilepas dengan mudah.

Perahu berayun lima kali, dan selama itulah Asano bolak-balik melakukan hal yang tidak boleh ditiru oleh semua umat di dunia ini—berlari-lari di perahu wahana kora-kora. Kecapekan, perut mual, kaki gemetaran, tidak berpengaruh pada pembawaan Asano yang kini penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang membara di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berhasil mempertahankan kepercayaan dirinya. Ha-ha-ha.

Araki dan Seo mabuk, muntah-muntah. Ren mual, kepalanya sejak tadi mengikuti ke manapun Asano berlari, sehingga tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengontrol agar lambung tidak sebegitu parahnya mengocok diri. Kondisi Koyama begitu prima, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang Araki dan Seo yang sibuk muntah-muntah pada pot tanaman yang berjajar di pinggir taman hiburan.

"Namanya momen inersia! Besar ketahanan suatu benda mempertahankan kedudukannya! Untuk memperkecil momen inersia, posisinya ada di poros benda yang berotasi! Di tengahnya! Kalau di ujungnya, malah memaksimalkan momen inersia, tahu!" Koyama masih tertawa bagai profesor yang keracunan zat kimianya sendiri, membuat orang-orang yang ingin melewati sana menjaga jarak seketika.

Ren duduk di bangku panjang yang tak jauh dari situ. Perutnya memang mual, tetapi ia tidak sampai muntah. Sepertinya ia yang malah akan merepotkan.

"Minum?" Asano menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli.

Ren menggeleng. Asano duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamu tahu, momen isia-apalah itu, makanya kamu mendekat ke tempatnya Koyama?"

Lagi-lagi, Ren menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pepatah." Sambil mengatakan itu, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Selalu ada tempat untuk orang pintar."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ren tersadar tiba-tiba.

.

.

Yah. Ia sendiri juga memamerkan pengetahuannya, meskipun ia tidak mempunyai niat untuk itu.

Sama saja.

.

Ren terus memikirkan itu, hingga Koyama, Araki, dan Seo sudah kembali.

"Fuh," Seo mengusap keningnya yang basah oleh keringat. " _Terrible._ Cerita ini kedengarannya seperti novel Inggris judulnya _The Dreamer_ —"

.

Sama saja. (2)

.

"Momen inersia, makanya ingat itu!" Koyama berkacak pinggang. "Mempertahankan kedudukan!"

.

Sama saja. (3)

.

"Mempertahankan kedudukan—" meskipun terengah, Araki mencoba menyela. "Sama seperti Shegetada Nishijima yang tetap menginginkan agar Jepang memelihara status _quo_ di Indonesia, ya?"

.

Sama saja. (4)

.

"Siapa yang sudi pakai momen isia-apalah segala," Asano melemparkan minuman kalengnya ke tempat sampah yang agak jauh—masuk. "Aku hanya tahu satu hal. Tempat dudukmu itu ada di titik koordinat X dan Y sama dengan nol."

.

.

.

Sama saja. (5)

.

.

Sama saja dengan dirinya. Ren melengos. Memamerkan pengetahuannya, meskipun tidak mempunyai niat untuk itu. Benar-benar, tidak diragukan lagi.

Kesepakatan ke taman hiburan ini adalah ide buruk.

.

 **end.**

.

* * *

 **kaoru** s **corner**

 **jadi, ceritanya fanfik ini mau diikutin ke Educational Fanfiction Challenge, tapi ternyata nggak memenuhi syarat karena topiknya beragam dan karakternya nggak mendiskusikan pengetahuan itu (dan malah jadi ajang pamer). oke.**

 **jadi, yang digaris bawahi itu adalah materi bab pelajaran sejarah, fisika, dan matematika yang menyambut murid kelas dua SMA di semester dua. /niatnya sih sekalian belajar/**

 **kritik dan sarannya diperlukan ya. terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
